This invention relates to a fabric material. More particularly, this invention relates to a fabric material which is of special use in clothing.
It is well known that motorcycle riders generally wear leather for protecting the skin in the event of an accident. Problems with leather are its weight and its insulating qualities. Although fine for cold weather, leather has proven to be too warm for summer wear. Normal fabric materials, although lighter and cooler than leather, do not have the requisite protective capability. Normal fabrics tend to shred easily during the degrees of abrasion arising in vehicular accidents.
It has been proposed to use KEVLAR.TM. in motorcycle clothing. KEVLAR, however, suffers from the same problems as leather. It is heavy and hot in the summertime.